What is a Hero?
by Vermilion Knight
Summary: "What is a Hero, Mr. Arc?" For Jaune Arc, he wanted nothing more then to be a hero. But the path to becoming a Hero isn't an easy one, and almost always impossible to do alone.
For Jaune Arc today could not have gotten any worse. Not only facing deliberations from motion sickness aboard the airship, but also the ever increasing anxiety as the vessel made its way closer to famous school Beacon. These two combinations were going to have disastrous results and he knew that and the rising nausea crept ever closer. The young man clung to his stomach as he paced along the side of the ship and took a glance outside the windows. From where he was he could see the entire city of Vale. _"A much different sight then home."_ And soon enough home sickness now accompanied the young man and he groaned and shut his eyes.

"Breath slowly Jaune." He took a slow but deep breath and tried to clear his mind, but it proved fruitless as the Holo monitors around the airship came alive to show a woman with blonde hair in a white blouse and black skirt. Jaune felt his mouth fill with vomit and almost lost it right there before forcing it down his throat while covering his mouth with his gloved hand. _"No no no no"_ Panic began to settle in his mind as he felt his stomach become more uneasy.

Around him a majority of the airships passengers paid attention to the blonde lady, while a few watched the poor man struggle. Jaune wasn't paying full attention to the woman and only caught a few words such as "Bacon", "Goo witch" and "trains". Perhaps the motion sickness wasn't only affecting just his stomach. _"Trash can! I got to find a trash can quick!"_ He was like a ticking time bomb and time was almost up for the poor blonde as he made his way towards the front of the ship.

"Whoa check it out!" He passed a man who pointed out the window but he paid it no mind. Some sort of container to puke in was his TOP priority. "Look! You can see Signal from up here." The young Arc looked up and saw a petite girl in mainly black with some red press her hands up to the window. "Beacon is our home now" Said a girl with flowing yellow hair as she placed her hand on the black and red girl.

A warm putrid feeling filled Jaune's mouth once more and he knew the floodgates were going to release. He wobbled past the girls and felt a few driblets of puke escape his hands and mouth and as he left their presence he heard something along the lines of "The view being nice while it lasted." Followed by two panicked squeals of disgust.

 _"Just a few more minutes, you can hang in there!"_

The giant metal ship swooped down quick and slow before settling. Students and passengers alike began to move towards the doors, while in one man's case rushed the doors like a mad Beowulf. The doors could open faster for poor Jaune and he dashed to the nearest trash can and released his breakfast from that morning. He heard a few people shout "Ew" and "Gross." But he didn't care.

He stood over the trash can with his eyes closed taking in deep breaths feeling the nausea slow disappear. _"What kind of huntsmen gets motion sickness. Maybe it's a more common problem that people thi-"_ "Excuse me?" A light tap on his shoulder plate on his arm brought him from his musing and turned his head slightly behind him to see a woman with waist long deep red hair tied in a ponytail and how he would later describe "Amazing vivid green eyes." She wore a bronze head piece that looked like it kept the hair from her eyes, and a light brown strapless chest piece that went down to about mid drift before being spaced apart from a black miniskirt with a red drapery that went down to her bronze greaves.

A heat started to rise to Jaune's cheeks as he stared and the young woman gave a small giggle before taping his armor again. "I noticed you were quite visibly ill on the ship and wanted to make sure you were ok." Shaking away his thoughts he turned to face her and gave her his award winning cheesy smile. "Never been better!" She cocked her head to the side a bit and gave a small smile "Really? Cause it certainly looked like you were going to burst any second back there." Jaune stammered and crossed his arms at the girl "W-well motion sickness is a much more common problem than most people think, _I think..."_ Keeping the last tidbit inside his mind.

The red haired woman's smile never faltered as she gave the man a quick look up and down, noting the two pale shoulder armor framing his arms along with two plates sticking from his gloves. She had to admit the black sweatshirt fit him nicely but it was an odd look for a huntsman in training.

"My name is Pyrrha." Jaune finally returned the young woman's smile and held out his hand, which Pyrrha took. "A lovely name for a lovely lady." Pyrrha gave a stifled giggle and shook Jaune's hand."The name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short sweet, rolls of the tongue and the ladies _love it~´_

Another giggle escaped from her lips and she let go of the blonde man's hand. "Do they?" She questioned. "I mean..they will..My mom says it's nice!" Jaune's face started to get red. Almost the same level of red Pyrrha's hair was. Pyrrha couldn't help but to continue smiling as she watched the young Arc stutter over his words. "Well I have to say it was nice meeting you Jaune, but we should really hea-" She was cut off as a small shock wave passed the two. Both students looked in the general direction from which it came and saw a small stack of smoke rising. "What was that?"

"I don't know…nothing good I assume. I am going to head over to check it out." Jaune turned back to Pyrrha who gave him a small nod. "Catch up with you later?" She inquired. The young knight gave an affirmative nod and set off towards the smoke. Pyrrha could hear the rustle of his sword at his hip as he walked off and her smile never faded. _"An interesting man you are, Jaune.."_ And the rattle of his sword was soon drowned out by the ongoing noise of airships leaving and students talking around her.

* * *

"YOU COMPLETE **DOLT** " Jaune gave a quizzical look as he came across the same girl in black and red, but this time she was with a different girl and her expression was one of distress. "What are you even doing _here._ Aren't you a little _young_ to be attending Beacon?!" The petite girl in black and red shifted her eyes side to side. Jaune couldn't hear what she had said but could only assume it was some sort of apology to have the girl in white stood before her berate her. "This isn't your ordinary school-" "H-hey is everything all right here?" Jaune came up to the duo, though a little daunted after observing the shorter girl in white tear into the girl in red.

"This dolt." The girl in white pointed towards the one in red "Knocked over my dust and caused us to explode!"

"I said I was really really sorry." Said the distressed girl in a sincere low voice. "We are here to learn how to fight monsters, not play with dolls" shouted the white hair girl. "Why don't you go back to-" "Enough!" Jaune put himself between the two girls and crossed his arms over his plated chest. "The girl said she was sorry, and mistakes happen. There is no need to act like a princess who demands respect."

"What did you just call me?" The white haired girl's ire was now being directed towards the blonde knight. "I called you a-""It's Heiress actually."

"Huh?" All three students turned their heads to the right to see another newcomer. The girl had black hair that went to her mid back and yellow piercing eyes with what some would say a cute black bow on the top of her head. She came and stood off to the side a good foot or two away from Jaune. "Weiss Shnee, heiress to the Shnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The new girl glanced down in her hands and Jaune followed her eyes to see a vial filled with Dust.

Weiss smiled in confidence and put her hands on her hips in victory. "Finally, some." She glared past Jaune's shoulders towards the shorter girl behind him. "Recognition. Glad some people know how to show resp-" Again the conversation was cut off "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." A small smirk graced the yellow eyed girl.

The heiress's fury soon shifted again and she came closer to the new girl. "Wh-How dare you!" Jaune sighed as he heard the younger girl behind him giggle at Weiss's frustration. Weiss went even closer to the bow wearing girl and raised her hand. "Hey!" Jaune took a step forward with his arm raised but his caution wasn't needed as Weiss swiped the Dust Vial out from the black haired girls hands and stormed off.

Jaune turned back towards the two girls and noticed the taller of the two walking away already. "Some first day this has been." He heard the other girl mutter to herself as she fell to her knees. "Could always be worse y'know?" The blonde knight spoke softly as he offered his hand down to the petite girl. He saw the girl visibly take in a deep breath before looking up at him. "Like throwing up all over the airship?" A teasing smile took her lips and Jaune recoiled back.

"It's a well-known and much more common issue!"

From the distance close to one of the arch ways brilliant green eyes watched the blonde knight walk off with the short girl and the smile grew the persons face.

" _Very interesting."_

* * *

"Look I'm sorry but that was the first thing that came to mind when I saw you!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about you, Crater Face?"

"That explosion was an accident!"

"Uhuh, sure it was."

"Well let's start over. My name is Ruby."

Jaune chuckled and turned and walked sideways with the girl. "Well the name is Jaune Arc. Short sweet and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Ruby squinted at the man in a questioning way. "Do th-" "They will they will! Well..My mom tells me they will."

Ruby gave an awkward chuckle before reaching behind her back. "So…I got this thing." A red suit case sized object came forward and with a click of a button quickly transformed into a giant red scythe. Jaune took a step back in surprise. "Whoa.." He eyed the weapon closely and felt a little less significant with his sword and shield. "That is a very big scythe." Ruby nodded with excitement and hoisted the giant scythe up, pulling back a lever like she was cocking a gun. "And it is also a customizable high impact sniper rifle."

Jaune gave it a moment to let what Ruby said to him sink in. "It shoots stuff." Jaune nodded dumbfounded at how this petite girl could hold such a big weapon. "Well I might not have a giant sniper rifle that can behead living things, but I have this." The knight drew his sword out with care before lifting the sheath of the sword and allowing it to expand into a white shield with two arcs displayed on the front.

Ruby's eyes shone with excitement and her tiny index finger poked the shield repeatedly. "Ohhh. What do they do?" Jaune chuckled at the girl's actions and collapsed the shield back into its sheath form. "Well not much really. The sheath is actually the shield, but sometimes when I get tired of carrying it I can compact it down to its smaller form." Ruby looked up with him and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Wouldn't it…Weigh the same?" "You know…I never really thought about that."

The two teens laughed and Ruby clutched her weapon to her small frame. "I am kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, especially Crescent Rose. Though sometimes my I wonder if I went a little over board in designing it." Shock spread across the young man's face. "Designed? You made that?" Ruby's excitement once again showed itself and she folded Crescent Rose back behind her back. "Of course! Every student at Signal forges their own weapon." She tilted her head once again as she watched Jaune slide the sheath of his sword back down to his hip"Didn't you make your own?"

He shook his head with a small but sad smile. "Crocea Mors has been in my family since The Great War." Jaune held the sword in his hands and let his eyes skim over the blade. "My Great-Great grandfather used it in the War, and my Grandfather used it and so did my father." He slid the sword back into its sheath and smiled warmly at the girl. "It's no high impact sniper rifle but you can't go wrong with the classics." Ruby bounced up and down and smiled back. "Well I like it!" The two began to walk aimlessly again enjoying the fresh air of Beacon. "So where are we heading?" The Scythe wielder immediately stopped and turned to Jaune who walked a couple more steps ahead of her before stopping.

"You mean…I..You..I've been following you!"

"What? I have no idea where I am going! I thought you knew where to go!"

Ruby sighed and face palmed while Jaune sheepishly laughed. "Maybe there is a directory or a food court around."

Indeed, some first day it has been.


End file.
